tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Ferdinand
|last_appearance = Signals Crossed |creator(s) = Sharon Miller Jo Jordan |uk_voice_actor = Ben Small |us_voice_actor = Glenn Wrage |name = Ferdinand |nicknames = Funny Frumpy Ferdinand |gender = Male |country_of_origin = * United States * England * Misty Island |affiliation = * North Western Railway ** Thomas * Misty Island ** Bash and Dash |basis = Climax Class C |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Climax tender engine |fuel_type = Wood and Oil |configuration = B-B-B |wheels = 12 |top_speed = 25 mph |designer(s) = Climax Locomotive Works |builder(s) = Climax Locomotive Works |year_built = Sometime between 1903 and 1928 |arrived_on_sodor = April 1960 |railway = North Western Railway |company = Misty Island Logging Company |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Ferdinand is a large logging engine who lives and works on Misty Island, with Bash and Dash. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Ferdinand, Bash and Dash found Thomas on Misty Island and helped him collect Jobi Wood to take back to Sodor. Unfortunately, Ferdinand and the twins ran out of oil while going through the Misty Island Tunnel. Luckily, Whiff and Percy were able to rescue Thomas, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand and took them all back to Sodor. Ferdinand then helped with the completion of the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre along with Bash and Dash. Ferdinand later helped Gordon deliver the Lion of Sodor to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House. Personality Ferdinand is the gentle giant of Misty Island, where he works with twin engines Bash and Dash. Instead of burning coal, Ferdinand runs on wood and oil. He is bigger and slower than Bash and Dash, but will always endeavour to join in all the same. He may come across as the simpler-minded, quieter, or even more bashful engine of the three due to his tendency to often let the more boisterous Bash and Dash do most of the talking, but often manages to get in a comment of "That's right!" during the trio's antics. Nevertheless, he is just as fun-loving, goofy and whacky as the other two. He is considerate, inquisitive, has a big heart and enjoys joining in and laughing along where-ever there are fun and games to be had. Technical Details Basis Ferdinand is based on a Climax Class C logging locomotive. File:Ferdinand'sbasis.jpg|Ferdinand's basis Livery Ferdinand is painted teal with blue-grey lining. He has a semi-circular symbol depicting three yellow trees with two brown axes crossing each other on both sides of his cab and tender. Appearances Television Series= , Welcome Stafford! and The Christmas Tree Express * 'Series 18' - Signals Crossed * 'Series 19' - Toad and the Whale and Goodbye Fat Controller * 'Series 22' - Trusty Trunky * 'Series 23' - Steam Team to the Rescue Specials * '''2010' - Misty Island Rescue * 2015 - The Adventure Begins * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * Misty Island Rescue - Misty Island Rescue * Series 14 - All You Need * Series 15 - Hear the Engines Coming * Series 16 - Go, Go Thomas * Tale of the Brave - Let's Be Brave * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - Down by the Docks, It's Great to be an Engine, The Whistle Song, Ode to Gordon and That's What Friends Are for * Big World! Big Adventures! - Where in the World is Thomas? * Series 22 - The Journey Never Ends and Let's Dream }} |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2011 - Misty Island Rescue , Thomas' Crazy Day , Jumping Jobi Wood and Gordon and Ferdinand * 2012 - Toby and Bash , Making Hiro Happy , Ol' Wheezy Wobbles and Welcome Stafford * 2013 - Christmas Tree Express * 2014 - Wobbly Ol' Wheezy * 2015 - Toby and Bash * 2016 - Toby and Bash and Jumping Jobi Wood Voice Actors * Ben Small * Glenn Wrage * Bernard Demory * Robin Brosch * Christian Greger Strøm * Kōichi Sakaguchi * Jarosław Boberek * Héctor Moreno * Gadi Levy * Mariano García * Jukka Voutilainen * Loukas Frangoulis Audio Files Whistle Trivia * Ferdinand can run on either wood or oil. * He travels far faster in the television series than his basis is capable of. * Ferdinand is the only engine from Misty Island that appears in the Arc Productions era, although he has not had any speaking roles. * Ferdinand is modified for working on British railways. He has added buffers and screw link couplings. * His name means "brave in peace". * His Collectible Railway toy has a black buffer beam as well as a fowler tender. * His lamp would later be re-used for Rosie. * In more recent episodes, he made some portrait cameo appearances in Sir Topham Hatt's Office. * His whistle would later be re-used for one of the Grey Tender Engines. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play * Adventures * TrackMaster * Capsule Plarail * Capsule Collection * Boss * Collectible Railway * Minis ** Classic Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis ** Sweets Minis ** Cowboy Minis * Wood References de:Ferdinand es:Ferdinand he:פרדיננד ja:ファーディナンド pl:Ferdynand ru:Фердинанд zh:费迪南 Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Oil burning engines Category:Tender engines Category:Misty Island Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:International characters Category:USA Category:Articulated locomotives Category:Geared locomotives